Sambucus Nigra Virga
by Cathcer1984
Summary: "Before Dumbledore's tomb, regret and guilt flowed through him as he lifted his wand. His hand was wracked with tremors as he opened his mouth to cast." Written for HD smoochfest on livejournal.


**Title:** Sambucus Nigra Virga  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> Harry/Draco  
><strong>First Time scenario:<strong> First time having sex (because that's original!)  
><strong>Summary:<strong> "Before Dumbledore's tomb, regret and guilt flowed through him as he lifted his wand. His hand was wracked with tremors as he opened his mouth to cast."  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.  
><strong>Warning(s):<strong> None  
><strong>Epilogue compliant?<strong> Nope, canon compliant but ignores the epilogue.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 7, 000  
><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Beta'd by the ever wonderful SwissMiss, most coherent sentences are hers! I hope you like it and that I did the prompt justice! I don't know much about wandlore, and I did a fair amount of research and managed to confuse myself in the process! So I went with the properties of the individual elements making up the Elder Wand: elder wood and thestral tail hair. I found the info for these at:  
><span>.<span>  
><span>.comwiki/Elder_Wand  
><span>.comwiki/Thestral_tail_hair  
><span>  
>(*Elder tree wand- Sambucus nigra = taxonomic name for Elder Tree and Virga = Latin word for wand.)<p>

**Sambucus nigra virga **  
>Draco left the Great Hall in a huff. Of course he wasn't welcome at the Halloween Feast. He was barely welcome at any other meal, so why should the biggest wizarding celebration of the year be any different? Slowing down now that he was in the entrance hall, Draco became lost in his thoughts as he made his way out onto the grounds.<p>

Draco had returned to Hogwarts along with Pansy, Blaise and Theo as the only Slytherins to take advantage of the newly offered 'finishing year', to complete their education. There were also seven Gryffindors, two Hufflepuffs and three Ravenclaws. The Housemates had been put with the seventh years of their respective houses. This way, Draco ended up avoiding Potter most of the time, an arrangement which suited them both.

Draco shivered in the cool October air, his eyes scanning the dark grounds. He could barely make out the light of Hagrid's cabin at the edge of the forest and the reflection of the castle's lights on the lake. And just in the distance the ethereal glow of Dumbledore's tomb. Draco began to make his way over to the lake.

He wanted to fade away into the shadows and out of existence, but he still had unfinished business with the Death Eaters. Most people thought that organisation had been destroyed, but the torments weren't over for Draco just yet. Not until his mother was safe, once and for all. He crept into the woods surrounding the lake and curled himself into a ball at the base of a tree. He lay there a long time, until the lights in the castle went out and the doors shut, locking the students in and him out.

Once assured that he wouldn't be interrupted by any other students out for an evening stroll, Draco stood slowly, wobbling as his legs unfurled and blood started to flow into them again. He stretched his arms over his head before raising the hood of his school robes to cover his hair, which glowed in the moonlight. Draco left the trees and headed towards the castle, pausing before Dumbledore's tomb.

Regret and guilt flowed through him as he lifted his wand. His hand was wracked with tremors as he opened his mouth to cast.

"_Expelliarmus_!" a voice cried.

Draco's wand flew out of his hand and something that felt a lot like relief rushed through his veins as he turned to face an irate Harry Potter. Potter's wand was raised and his eyes were blazing behind his round glasses. Draco closed his eyes in despair and hope, which faded quickly as Potter's words washed over him. "What the_ fuck_ do you think you're doing?"

"I-" Draco swallowed loudly but didn't get much further as Potter spoke again, stalking forward until his wand was pressed in the hollow of Draco's neck.

"I couldn't do anything the last time this tomb was broken into and I sure as hell am not going to stand by and let it happen again! Now what the fuck did you think you were doing?"

Draco drew a deep breath in through his nose as he clenched his jaw and raised his chin to look down into Potter's fury-filled face. They stared each other down, neither wanting to relinquish their stance but knowing that Draco would eventually be the one to give in.

The blond slumped slightly in defeat, causing Potter to lower his wand but not loosen his tight grip. "I am trying to save my mother, Potter. She wants to live and I- I want her to."

"You want _her_ to live? What about you?" Potter was cautious, and Draco didn't have much dignity left to lose.

"My will to live is somewhat latent. This is not about me, Potter. It's about the woman who saved _your_ life, and _her_ will to live."

Potter took half a step back in shock, which made Draco scoff. "You think she wouldn't tell me? Whilst you are the Boy Who Lived, I am her _son_."

"She would die for you like my mother did for me." A simple statement with no emotion behind it, not asking for sympathy or pity. Potter was just stating a fact.

"And I am willing to die for her."

Potter frowned at that. "If you're willing to die for her, why are you breaking into Dumbledore's tomb?"

"The Deathstick, the Elder Wand, the Wand of Destiny." Potter continued to stare at Draco with confusion, so the blond elaborated, "The Deathstick is unbeatable. You know that, but- look, can we sit? This is hard enough to explain at all, let alone to you of all people, Potter. I'd rather not look at you."

Potter gestured at the ground next to the tomb, watching and waiting for Draco to sit before settling himself next to the blond. Draco sat with his legs bent and his arms folded over his knees. Potter leant back against the cold marble and stretched his legs out before him with his head turned and his eyes resting on Draco's profile as the blond stared out over the grounds.

"The Deathstick as you know is made of wood from the Elder Tree. Elder is a wood full of good medicinal and magical properties. However, if mistreated and not respected, the Elder Mother will take revenge. That's why most of the owners of the Elder Wand die a terrible death: because they have disrespected her." Draco shook his head. "That's not overly important in my reasoning. Elder is the thirteenth month of the Celtic Tree Calendar, and its properties are heightened during the period between November twenty-fifth and December twenty-first."

Harry ran a hand through his hair and cast a warming charm as a cold breeze brushed by them. Draco shivered. "I don't see how this all relates," Harry said.

A mirthless and bitter laugh escaped the Slytherin's lips. "No, I don't suppose you do. After the trials and Father's sentencing, Mother received a letter from some of his associates. Ones who managed to escape Azkaban or the Aurors. They want what Father promised them for the various favours he needed at one time or another. They threatened my life if they don't get what they want. I have no problem with that. Mother does.

"I don't want her hurt or killed. She's not tainted by any of ... _this_." He spat the word and gestured to his left forearm. "She should not be punished for our mistakes. She needs to be safe, and I need that for her."

Sighing heavily, Harry looked away from Draco's face; the stoic facade had faded, leaving a shattered and broken man. "You don't want the power?"

Grey eyes narrowed and his pale cheeks flushed with anger, Draco hissed, "You _Mudblood_!" Draco stood, his eyes scanning the ground, never in the same place for long.

"_Accio_." Out of the darkness, the wand flew towards Harry's outstretched hand, but with his quick Seeker reflexes, Draco snatched it out of the air before storming off towards the castle, seemingly forgetting in his anger that he was locked out.

Harry watched until the blond hair had disappeared before sinking back down next to the tomb, deep in thought.

Harry woke with a jerk. His dream had been so vivid. He cast a _Lumos_ charm to make sure that Tom Riddle wasn't around tormenting him. It was still pitch black. He wearily rubbed his eyes before glancing at Fabian Prewett's watch. Harry saw in the wand light that it was around three in the morning.

Shifting against the hard and unforgiving marble at his back, Harry manoeuvred himself into a standing position, eyes scanning the darkness for any sign of Malfoy. He held his wand high in front of him and made his way towards the castle, hoping to spot the blond. He had an irrational fear that his dream was real; that Voldemort had returned and was convincing Malfoy to steal the Elder Wand to bring him back.

Shaking his head to rid his mind of the thought, Harry stumbled. The shift in wand light showed Malfoy sitting on the steps leading up to Hogwarts, his head turned to watch Harry's every move.

"Uh-" Harry cringed at his ineloquence as he made his way to sit next to the blond. "I'm, er, ready to listen to the rest. If you want to tell me, that is."

Still Malfoy said nothing, his eyes trained on Harry's wand light rather than Harry himself.

"When are they coming, then? Your father's enemies."

"The twenty-third, first day of the Christmas holidays." Malfoy's voice was soft and filled with regret.

"And the wand's power will be enhanced by the Celtic calendar thing, right?"

"Right."

"Come on, Malfoy, you've clearly done your research. I'm sorry if I offended you earlier. I'm trying to help." Harry almost growled in frustration.

"You expect me to just tell you everything! Merlin, Potter, this isn't easy for me! I expected to live the rest of my life as an outcast from wizarding society, but not from my friends and allies as well!" Draco was breathing heavily after his outburst.

"What's so special about _this_ wand though? Other than the wood, I mean?"

"The core." At Harry's frown, Malfoy rolled his eyes. "The Deathstick's core is a tail hair from a thestral, which is a substance that can only be mastered by a witch or wizard willing, no, _capable_, of facing death. I know that these people are willing to murder after they get what they want, or even _to_ get what they want. I can't, I won't have my mother watch me die, or die herself.

"I've run out of options now. I have no way of preventing them from taking her life; the wand would have given me the sheer Gryffindor-ness needed to stand up to them. With the wand I would have been able to face down death."

"No, you wouldn't have. The wand is _mastered_ by those who are willing to die but it doesn't mean it'll help you face down death, if that makes sense." Harry glanced at Malfoy out of the corner of his eye, shocked at the lost look on his face.

"I don't want to live."

"That doesn't mean you want to die."

Draco turned hopeful grey eyes to meet Harry's green ones.

"You just need to find something to live for. A reason to get out of bed every morning, that's all."

"I have a reason to get out of bed. To see him is the only reason I do get up every morning. Our relationship isn't the best, barely existent, but to see him smile is enough. It has to be." Draco spoke in a broken whisper, his words lost on the breeze almost before Harry could hear them.

"We have about a month, just over, in fact. We'll figure something out, Malfoy."

"We?" Draco asked, one eyebrow raised to emphasise his query.

"You don't think I'll let you struggle through this alone now that I know, do you?"

Draco flushed guiltily, which made Harry grin, and Draco smiled shyly back. They sat quietly side by side for the rest of the early morning, and as the sun began to rise, red and purple tendrils lightening the sky, Draco for the first time in a long while began to hope.

The following day, Draco was in the library finishing up a Charms essay that was due in two weeks when a shadow fell across his parchment. He looked up into the uncertain face of Potter. He inclined his head toward a free chair next to Draco in silent query, which Draco nodded to.

Potter sat down and pulled some books out of his bag, glancing at Draco before pulling out some parchment and opening the Potions textbook. Potter then shuffled around in his bag, eventually emerging with a quill. After another glance at Draco, who was watching in amusement, Harry pulled out an inkpot, which he set next to the book.

With everything set and out of the bag, Potter had no choice but to start the Potions essay that was due tomorrow but he hadn't begun yet.  
>"You're going to make me say it, aren't you?"<p>

"Say what?" Draco asked innocently.

"You know what." Harry sighed. "Will you please help me with my Potions essay?"

With a satisfied smirk, Draco nodded. "What do you need help with?"

The Gryffindor shrugged. "All of it?"

The blond suppressed a smile as he leaned over into Potter's personal space to get a better look at the other's parchment. "You have nothing written down, Potter."

"I know. Hermione's tried to help me, but it just doesn't really sink in and after ... after last night, you seem to know a lot about the properties of things. And I understood what you were going on about, so I was hoping..." He trailed off, looking hopefully at Draco, eyes wide behind his glasses.

Draco smiled kindly and started talking.

After hours of sitting in the library going over Potter's Potions work until he had it written down and understood, the two started to talk about Quidditch and their plans for after school. Suddenly, a voice interrupted them. "Harry?"

They turned to see Ginny standing beside the table, looking at them in confusion.

"Gin, hi."

The ginger-haired girl raised her eyebrows, and Draco slid back in his seat out of Harry's personal space, carefully packing up his belongings.

"I thought you were going to help me with my non-verbal Charms." The girl sounded betrayed.

"Oh, Gin, I'm sorry, I forgot. Draco was helping me with my Potions and I lost track of time." Harry seemed entirely at ease with dropping Draco's name into the conversation despite the twin looks of surprise on Draco's and Ginny's faces.

"Why don't you sit and I'll help you now."

Ginny smiled. "Thanks, Harry, you're the best friend a girl could ask for." She moved to sit opposite Harry, her warm brown eyes settling on Draco, who was trying to sneak away. "Why don't you stay, Malfoy? If you can help Harry understand Potions, you might help me, too."

The blond froze, eyes wide as he gazed at her, then Harry, who was grinning happily. "I don't want to intrude."

"Oh, you won't be. I only just managed to convince Neville to let me go after Hermione finally got Ron to challenge him to a match so _she_ could do _her_ homework." Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled affectionately. "So here I am."

The two males looked at her in amazement and Draco leaned over to Harry to whisper in his ear, still keeping his eyes on Ginny, "Should I pretend to understand that, or just let it go?"

Harry turned his head as he chuckled, causing his breath to puff over Draco's now-flushed cheeks. "Ginny's going out with Neville, who's gotten a bit protective over her since last year, and Ron's going out with Hermione, but she has an unhealthy obsession with doing homework while he just wants to spend time with her. So obviously they schemed to get Ron and Nev playing chess, not that it'll help. Ron's bloody unbeatable."

Draco snorted softly.

"It's true, Malfoy. Ron's been beating the seventh years since he was a first year. It just got easier as he got older."

"That may be, but he's not played against me, has he? I learned chess under Lucius Malfoy. The game's more about reading people than it is about moving the pieces. I'd give your brother a fair fight."

"That confident, Ferret?" All three of the tables' occupants turned to face Ron and Neville, who were standing in the same spot Ginny had been in earlier.

"You want a match, Weasel?"

Ron moved around the table to sit next to Ginny and opposite Draco before he dug into his pocket and put a small object on the table between them. His blue eyes locked on Draco's as the red-head pulled out his wand and enlarged the chess set with a whispered word. "White or black?"

Neville squeezed onto Ginny's chair, forcing her onto his lap. Harry was leaning forward, his head resting on his hand as his eyes moved frequently from Draco's expressionless face to the chess board and then up to Ron's determined scowl.

Draco hadn't been kidding when he said he knew how to play. Ron's initial cocky overconfidence quickly turned to grim concentration as the pieces slowly knocked each other out. After an hour, they were still at it, and it didn't look to Harry as if the game would be over any time soon. Although it was Draco's turn and his head was down, his grey eyes were not on the chess board: they were looking up through his fringe at Ron.

Ron, oblivious, was scanning the board, planning out his next few moves. Harry was scrutinising Ron's face, trying to see what Draco saw. Suddenly, Draco's hand shot out and he moved his queen three spaces diagonally up to the left.

"Check-" His voice lingered as Ron leant forward.

Ron's eyebrows flew up and disappeared under his fringe. He whistled low as Draco finished his sentence, "-and mate."

Holding his hand out over the board, Ron smiled. "You're not too bad."

Draco reached out and clasped the proffered hand as the other Gryffindors stared in shock.

"You lost?" Harry asked Ron.

"Oh, there will be a rematch, I'm sure." Ron's blue eyes twinkled and it was then that Draco figured out that this was a test; a test of his commitment to Harry and their friendship, and also a test of his character: how he had changed and how he hadn't.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry caught Draco's expression. He wasn't smug or gloating; Draco Malfoy was a changed man, and Harry was going to do everything in his power to help him.

As the month of November steadily turned into December and the Christmas holidays drew nearer, Draco became a semi-permanent fixture in the Gryffindor common room, where the returning Gryffindors spent most of their free time commanding the comfiest chairs in front of the fire.

Harry, and the others, noticed that as they got more excited about the looming holidays, Draco became more reserved and melancholic. Harry knew the reason why, and their friends made their own assumptions; Hermione was the only other one who knew for sure, as Harry had confided in her late one night when he was researching.

Hermione then suggested an idea that was so crazy, Harry wasn't sure why he didn't completely disregard it, but the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Which is why, two weeks from the beginning of the holidays, Harry found himself addressing a letter to Narcissa Malfoy.

Three days later, Harry got his reply and his plan began to form. He became sure that he would save Draco, even if it cost him their friendship.

The friends all boarded the Hogwarts Express, Hermione and Ron and Harry sitting opposite Neville, Ginny and Draco. Harry and Draco were both next to the window. Harry watched as the blond's expression became blank and his eyes stopped moving and just stared unseeing out the window.

Harry continued to observe him worriedly, even though he was confident in his plan. It was just that having Draco unaware made him more anxious. When the train started to slow on approach to King's Cross Station, the tense set of Draco's shoulders was obvious to everyone in the carriage. Harry politely said his goodbyes, allowing Hermione and Ginny to hug him before leaving them behind.

Harry then threw himself after Draco, exiting the train right behind him and making sure he was never out of arm's reach. When they were clear of most students but not quite at the barrier, Draco whirled and grabbed Harry's arm, pulling him into an alcove. He glared at the Gryffindor.

"Why are you following me?"

"Didn't your mother tell you? I'm going to be spending the holidays with you, except Christmas Day when all three of us are going to the Weasleys'." Harry smiled brightly.

"What?" Draco's voice was hoarse.

"Draco..." Harry smiled kindly and his voice was soft. "I don't want you to die, I- you're important to me. We're going to beat them. Even if it means me spending all my spare time in your company, I'll do it."

Draco grabbed Harry's collar and hauled him forward to crush their mouths together. It was a harsh and quick kiss, but it was enough to make Harry pant when Draco pulled away. "We'll finish this later."

Harry nodded, but leaned in to press a softer kiss to the blond's lips, sucking the lower one into his mouth. Draco licked at Harry's top lip before they broke apart, smiling shyly at each other. "Come on," Draco said, "Mother will be waiting."

The two walked closely, the backs of their hands brushing occasionally as they passed through the barrier and towards Narcissa Malfoy, who was standing away from the crowd. Draco broke into a run when he saw her, and she smiled, opening her arms as he engulfed her in a hug.

Harry watched from a distance as he slowly made his way to them, his eyes scanning the crowds, watching for people who were looking at the Malfoys. Harry's eyes locked on a tall man, hunched over with a fedora hat pulled low over his face and a heavy winter cloak covering most of his body. There in his right hand was a short wand aimed at the two blonds.

Making his way swiftly to the Malfoys whilst keeping the man in his peripheral vision, Harry pushed at Draco's back slightly, causing him to stumble into Narcissa. She couldn't hold her son's weight, and fell backwards into a crowd of Muggle businessmen.

Harry grabbed hold of Draco so he wouldn't fall on top of Narcissa, who was being helped up by one of the men.

"What in Merlin's name-" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, Mrs Malfoy, I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into Draco accidentally." Harry smiled sweetly at her, but his eyes darted to the tall man in the fedora, who was making his way to the station exit.

Narcissa followed his eye line and nodded once. "It is quite all right, Mr Potter, I imagine you were waving goodbye to your friends."

He held out a hand. "Please call me Harry, Mrs Malfoy."

She took his outstretched hand and smiled genuinely. "Very well, you may call me Narcissa. Now shall we make our way to the Manor? I believe the house-elves are preparing quite the feast."

Without waiting for either of the boys to respond, she turned and made her way towards the station Apparition point. Exchanging looks, Harry and Draco followed closely, pressed against each other. Draco hooked his arm around Harry's elbow so they stayed together, and somewhere along the way, Draco's hand slid down until it curled around Harry's.

The dinner at Malfoy Manor was wonderful and a regular feast. Afterwards, in the guest room, Harry was lying in his bed feeling full and satisfied. Content with where he was and how he was feeling, Harry let his mind drift as he prepared to sleep. The first thing to pop into his mind was the Malfoys' situation and the man in the fedora, whom he recognised but couldn't place.

A sudden flash of bright blue and the crackle of magic in the air caused Harry to sit up, fully alert and on edge. Grabbing his wand from the bedside table, he made his way to the adjoining door that led into Draco's room. Harry turned the knob slowly in case the blond was asleep, then slipped into the dim room.

"Draco?"

"Harry?" Draco turned from where he was looking out the window to his night time visitor. "Are you okay, did you need something?"

"No, I'm fine, just what was that?"

The blond stiffened. "What?"

"The blue flash of light. Something happened with a lot of magic behind it."

"Blue flash of light?" Draco repeated hoarsely. "You shouldn't have been able to see that, Harry. That- that was someone breaking the wards on the Manor, Harry, and you shouldn't have seen that light. It was for family to see. Never mind, these _people_, they're somewhere on the grounds now."

Harry nodded and looked down at himself. He was dressed in tracksuit trousers and an old t-shirt of Ron's which was slightly too small. His feet were bare. Draco was wearing boxer shorts and nothing else.

"You should put some more clothes on, and then we need to find your mother and stick together."

Draco scrambled to grab a shirt and some trousers, pulling them on as he led the way to his mother's suite of rooms, his wand held between clenched teeth.

Harry stayed alert as he followed Draco, walking with deliberate steps on the balls of his feet so as to make next to no noise. Draco slowed and held his wand before him as he approached a double door. Harry took up position on the other side of the doors; together the two boys opened them and charged into the room, wands raised.

Narcissa jumped in fright and turned away from the wardrobe, then smiled in relief. "Draco, you're safe." She held out her left hand to her son - her wand was in her other hand - and beckoned to him. "Come here, let's stay safe together."

"Draco, don't move."

Harry glanced at Draco, who had his wand trained on his mother and a sneer on his face. "Do you think I'm an idiot, Potter? I knew this wasn't my mother when I walked in." Draco moved so he was standing closer to Harry, who turned around to face the doors in case of a second attacker.

"What are you going to do now, little dragon?" imposter-Narcissa taunted. Harry felt Draco shudder. "Are you going to fight me? Are you going to hurt Mummy's body?"

"_Stupefy_!" Draco shouted. The imposter dove to the left and tumbled onto the bed, obviously not used to a lighter and suppler body. Draco was quicker with his non-verbal _Incarcerous_. Together the boys watched as ropes bound the imposter-Narcissa, who struggled viciously.

Draco sagged with relief and sent a stunner at the woman on the bed. "I guess we wait an hour to see if it was Polyjuice and then try and find my mother. Just how- how did you know it wasn't her?"

Harry moved closer and squeezed Draco's shoulder quickly before ducking under the bed. He mumbled something before crawling out backwards, dragging an unmoving, frozen Narcissa. Draco immediately began to help by casting _Finite_ and assisting Harry in moving her into a more comfortable position.

"I saw her hair, from under the bed. How did you know?"

Draco smoothed his mother's wayward hair and dried her tears even though more kept leaking out. "They were holding their wand in their right hand: Mother and I are both left-handed."

Harry nodded distractedly, his eyes on the door. Holding up his hand to stem Draco's sentence, Harry made his way stealthily to the door. When he got there, he crouched down and with his wand ready, poked his head around the corner. A streak of pink light flew past his head. With lightning fast reflexes, Harry shot off his own spell and rolled out from behind the door to face the assailant in the hall.

Harry was driven backwards by the force of the wizard's spells, but he held his own against Yaxley. "You think you can beat me, Potter?"

"Voldemort couldn't beat me, what makes you think you can?" Harry retorted.

Yaxley snarled and hurtled a fierce spell which caught Harry's non-wand arm as he dodged out of the way. Letting out a shout of pain, Harry continued to fight. His eyes were glowing and his teeth were bared in a feral snarl. Draco could see why this boy of eighteen was able to defeat the most evil wizard of all time. And Draco couldn't believe that, despite the circumstances and the fact that he was cradling his mother in his arms, the sight of Harry fierce in battle was turning him on. As Draco watched Harry fighting, he wished he could help, but his mother was still weak and scared in his arms and he _had_ to protect her.  
>Draco's attention was momentarily distracted from the duel by something happening with the figure on the bed. He watched as their skin bubbled and their hair became darker, features shifted and bones extended as Narcissa's body transformed into Rabastan Lestrange.<p>

The blond stared in horror at the man who had worn his mother's body. He had been kind to Draco during the final year of the war, but now he was trying to hurt him. Draco was disgusted, but a wounded cry forced his attention to the sight of Harry on his knees with Yaxley standing over him. Yaxley's wand was pointed at Harry, who was clearly under the Cruciatus curse.

"_Sectumsempra_!" Draco shouted, pointing his wand at Yaxley's hand. As his severed hand fell to the floor, the man stumbled and the curse was lifted off Harry. The Gryffindor used the advantage to cast the same binding curse on Yaxley that was on Lestrange.

Harry then summoned enough energy to cast his Patronus. The stag came up to him and nuzzled his outstretched palm. "Prongs, go directly to Kingsley and tell him to come to Malfoy Manor immediately, bringing back up and Healers."

Draco stared at Yaxley's arm as Harry cast spell after spell, trying to stem the flow of blood. Almost immediately, several pops could be heard as Kingsley and his team of Aurors and Healers Apparated in.

The Healers took care of Yaxley, Harry and Narcissa whilst Kingsley drew Draco aside and questioned him. The blond was severely intimidated by the tall man and answered every question with the utmost honesty.

It was some time before the Aurors and Healers were content to leave Harry and Narcissa alone. Narcissa had been given a Sleeping Draught, and one of the house-elves was watching over her as she slept.

Harry was weak and his arm was bandaged where the curse had hit it, but otherwise he was fine. Draco supported him as they walked back to their rooms. Draco could almost feel the disappointment radiating off Harry in waves. Draco was ashamed of himself, too, for using the _Sectumsempra_ curse, but he would do it again, he would cast the spell that had almost killed him back in sixth year in a heartbeat if it meant saving Harry's life.

When they reached Harry's room, Draco helped him into the bed, not looking at his face as he was unable to meet Harry's eyes. Draco turned to leave when Harry's uninjured hand grabbed his wrist. "Stay with me, please."

"I-" At the look on Harry's face, the denial died on the blond's tongue. "Okay." Draco stripped off his shirt and trousers and got into the bed next to Harry, moving so their bodies were curled together. Harry's head rested on Draco's chest and his injured arm was draped over Draco's torso. Draco's hand stroked up and down Harry's spine.

"We should talk-"

"Not tonight, Harry, we'll talk in the morning. For now you need to sleep." Draco took his chances and pressed a kiss to the pink scar on Harry's forehead. Harry shifted underneath his lips. At first Draco thought he was uncomfortable with Draco, or the affection to his scar, but Harry was merely tilting his head up to allow Draco to access his lips.

With a soft kiss and a whispered goodnight, the brunet soon fell into a deep sleep. Draco lay there staring up at the ceiling, thinking about the consequences he would have to face tomorrow and how that was possibly the last kiss he'd ever share with Harry Potter.

When Harry woke the following morning, he was uncomfortably hot and vividly aware of Draco's body beneath his own. Harry remembered falling asleep with his head on Draco's chest, but during the night he must have gravitated enough so he was lying on top of Draco with his head in the crook of the blond's neck and Draco's arms wrapped around Harry's body.

Harry was painfully aware of his erection digging into Draco's hip, so he shifted as if to move away, but paused with his heart beating wildly when his thigh brushed against Draco's erection and the blond tightened his grip on Harry.

Harry bit his lip and when he peeked down he was met with two half-open grey eyes. "Hi."

"Morning, Draco." Harry forced a smile. "Mind letting me go?"

"Yes." Draco bucked up and pushed his hips more forcefully into Harry's erection, causing the brunet to turn an alarming shade of red. "It's nothing to be ashamed about, Harry."

Harry just turned his face away and Draco slowly came to a realisation. "You've never been touched, have you?" His arms slid down Harry's body until they were resting on the bed, leaving Harry free to scramble off Draco and sit next to him with the pillow he'd quickly grabbed firmly in his lap.

"Harry. Harry, look at me, please." Draco waited until he was sure Harry could see his face. "I am attracted to you and this" -he gestured to the tented sheets- "is a result of that physical and emotional attraction. Are you attracted to me, Harry?"

A short but vigorous nod followed.

"Do you want me to go?"

Harry shook his head.

"Do you want me to wank you? Do you want to wank me?" Draco stared at Harry, who hadn't moved his face, though his eyes kept darting between Draco's sincere face and the tented sheets. "A response would be helpful right now, Harry, because I'm feeling extremely vulnerable and am seconds away from running out the door."

Harry slowly reached out a hand and traced the outline of Draco's cock through the bedding, pausing when Draco let out a throaty groan before continuing with a firmer grip. After a few strokes, Draco's wrist clutched at Harry's hand. "This is much better without layers in the way and when I get to reciprocate."

Draco caught Harry's chin with his other hand and looked into his eyes. "Will you do this with me, Harry?"

Harry nodded and closed his eyes as Draco leant forward and kissed him, working the other's mouth open with his tongue. When he got past Harry's lips, Draco stroked over his tongue, glided over his teeth, and teased the roof of his mouth before coaxing Harry's tongue into his mouth and offering himself up to be explored.

Harry kissed like he fought, with everything he had, with a bravado he didn't necessarily feel, and as if it wouldn't be the last time. His hands roamed Draco's torso, gripping and clenching at the muscles he found there. Draco let one hand slide back into Harry's hair whilst with the other he pushed Harry down and moved into position above him.

Draco let his hand slide under Harry's t-shirt and started to push it up Harry's chest, but Harry got impatient and half sat up, letting Draco support his body as he dragged his t-shirt over his head before throwing it onto the floor and falling back. Harry pulled at Draco's shoulders, smiling beautifully as the blond pressed their bare chests together and placed his lips on Harry's again.

The two moved together, their bodies undulating without rhythm as they tried to fit together and get the best friction. Eventually, Draco pulled away and sat kneeling with his legs underneath him and ran a hand up each of Harry's legs, nudging them apart as he got higher up.

His long fingers moved beneath the waistband of Harry's trousers. "May I?" Draco's voice was hoarse and throaty.

Harry lifted his hips in invitation for Draco to remove his tracksuit bottoms and watched with a fierce intensity as Draco shed his own boxers. Harry groaned loudly when Draco lay between his thighs and aligned their bodies so their cocks brushed against each other.

"Is this okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's brilliant." Harry smiled, his cheeks flushed with arousal, making his lust-filled eyes appear darker.

Draco moved so he was supporting his body weight on his elbows, hands brushing over Harry's face and hair as he rocked his hips, causing his erection to slide against Harry's. Harry reached a hand up to grab at the blond hair. "Stop, stop."

Draco froze, fear in his eyes. "Is it too much?"

"It's not enough, I want- I _need_ more. Please."

Draco kissed Harry breathless before pulling away and trailing one hand down Harry's chest, over his erection past his perineum and ghosting over his puckered entrance. Harry's hips bucked, and Draco took advantage by grabbing the raised hips and inclining his head to lick a wet stripe from Harry's balls to his tailbone.

"Oh, god. That's, that's fucking hell, Draco."

Draco continued his ministrations on Harry's entrance, tracing the edge with his tongue before pushing forward past the tight ring of muscle. Saliva was dripping down over Draco's chin, Harry's legs were over his shoulders, and his thighs clamped around the blond's head.

Draco thrust his tongue a few more times into Harry's slightly loosened entrance and pressed a sucking kiss before pulling away and sitting up. Harry was looking debauched: his hair was all over the place, cheeks flushed, eyes clenched shut and mouth open, gasping in great lungfuls of air. One of his hands was grasping the base of his cock tightly, which caused Draco to smile as he eased one of Harry's legs off his shoulder.

Draco's stroked the hand that was grasping Harry's cock, making Harry moan loudly. "I don't want to come, not 'til you're inside me."

Draco blinked in shock. He didn't expect Harry to want to have sex with him. With a whispered word, Draco's fingers were slick and probing at Harry's entrance. Sliding one finger in, Draco realised something as Harry clamped down. "You have done this before, right?"

Harry turned his face away. "When have I had the time?" he bit out through clenched teeth.

"Hey." Draco's free hand stroked over Harry's cheek. "Look at me." When Harry did, Draco smiled and kissed him chastely, eyes open and not moving off Harry's. "I am honoured and I am falling for you, but are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am. Yes."

"Okay." The blond let his head rest in the crook of Harry's neck, kissing as he worked his finger in and out of Harry. When Harry's hips began to move and meet his thrusts, Draco added a second finger, scissoring them until he was able to add a third.

Moving his fingers out of Harry and slicking his cock, Draco positioned himself and started to thrust in. Almost immediately, Harry clenched around him. Draco stroked his cock to get him to relax as he steadily pushed in until he was fully sheathed.

Harry had tears leaking out of his eyes at the pain, which Draco kissed away with soft butterfly kisses as Harry clenched and unclenched around him, slowing getting used to the intrusion.

"Fuck, Harry."

Harry giggled and lifted his hips slightly. "Yes, please."

Draco moved back a fraction and pushed forward again, thrusting like this a couple of times before pulling back farther and farther with each thrust.

Harry was soon pleading with Draco to go "faster, harder". The blond angled his thrusts differently and was rewarded when Harry howled with pleasure. Gripping the thigh that was over his shoulder, his other hand wrapped around Harry's hip, Draco arched into Harry's body, his breath coming in short sharp pants. "Gunna- I'm- oh Harry, Harrr-eeee."

Draco's body stiffened and he emptied himself inside Harry's channel with a shout. The feel of Draco shuddering above him and the wet heat that was spreading through his body caused Harry to arch up and climax violently, covering his chest and stomach with his own come, with a whimper of Draco's name.

Harry's leg fell off of Draco's shoulder as the blond collapsed on top of his lover, who pushed weakly at his chest. "You're heavy." Draco let out a soft chuckle and pulled out of Harry slowly before rolling onto his side, a leg and an arm possessively draped over Harry.

Harry turned into Draco's embrace so they were chest to chest, his come sticking between them as Harry nuzzled into Draco's neck. Draco reached over to the bedside table, taking hold of his wand and casting a cleaning charm over both of them. He then placed his wand under the pillow and wrapped his arms around Harry again.

"I don't think I thanked you yet."

"Wasn't that what this was?"

Draco sighed into Harry's hair. "No, this was me showing how much I've fallen for you."

"Fallen? Before it was _falling_."

"Yes, well, between then and now I finished falling in love with you and now am completely there." A pink blush settled over Draco's cheeks.

Harry pulled back and looked into Draco's eyes. "I love you, too, you know. I want this, _us_, to be – I want us to last."

"Me too." Draco smiled as he leant forward to capture Harry's lips again.

Harry sleepily smiled and Draco continued, "Get some rest, I need to go and check on Mother."

Harry stretched against Draco's body before sitting up and smiling down at the blond. "I'll come with you, if you want."

Draco linked his hand with Harry's and said simply, but meaning so much more, "Yeah, I want."


End file.
